BVB
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: A Collection of Black Veil Brides songs made into songfics.
1. Carolyn

**My frist songfic. Takes place After Umbrella part 1.**

* * *

_Those times in life we learn to try, with one intentionOf learning how and when we'll die, but we cant listenI wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chanceOf looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

Everything is falling apart Eli turned me down after I asked him if I could spend the night with him. I was falling apart, maybe Eli and I are really too different like I had feared. My parents are selling the house I can't stop crying. I should be riding my bike not running next to it, but I can't really see through the tears nor make them stop and everyone's looking at me weird.

_You're not aloneWe'll brave this storm_

I feel so alone and I remember Eli telling me "I'm not going anywhere, Clare", but it feels like we're drifting apart, like all my fears are coming true.

"S-sorry" I said as I bumped into someone not even bothering to look at who it was

"Clare" I recognized the voice it was Adam I tried to make a run for it before he noticed I was crying, but he pulled me back. "What's wrong" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm alone Adam, alone" I said as even more tears streamed down my face

"Clare, you're not alone you have Eli and I not to mention Alli who's just a text or call away"

"Eli and I are drifting Adam, I feel the distance coming between us."

"Come on, the park isn't that far away, lets talk there"

_So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was neededThrough pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens liftedYou aren't alone just know that I, cant save our hearts tonight_

"So what's going on?"

"My parents are selling the house our house, Eli and I are becoming distant even if he doesn't realize it, and Jesus Club sucks I'm starting to question my beliefs, I mean if there is a God wouldn't he want me to be happy and not ruin my life?"

Adam took me in his arms and hugged me.

"Clare…" he started "Clare, I'm sorry your parents are divorcing and I could only imagine how hard it is on you. Does Eli know you're questioning your beliefs?"

I continued talking to Adam for hours about everything that went on minus the fact that Eli had totally rejected me. He made me feel better and even walked me home.

_You're not aloneWe'll brave this stormAnd face todayYou're not alone_

"Clare text or call if you ever need to talk I'll be here I promise" Adam said before I went inside

"I will"

I don't feel as alone now after talking to Adam, but without Eli it feels like I'm slowly dying inside. I went inside, ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed and feeling less alone I went to sleep.

_You're not aloneWe'll brave this stormAnd face todayYou're not alone_


	2. Heaven's Calling

**Disclaimer I do not on Degrassi or any part of it nor do I own the Black Veil Brides or any part of them **

**A/N: This is a very sad oneshot, there's abuse and even death I cried writing the ending.**

**_

* * *

I am the heartache, you built by your deception_**

**_A blind leap of faith, despair for passing seasons_**

I walked out of school to go home and started to head out of the parking lot when Eli grabbed my shoulder causing me to hiss in pain.

"Clare that's the third time you've been in pain this week."

"I fell down the stairs again my mom kept making me wear high heels to get me ready for some fun raiser." I lied

"Well take it easy, you're my English partner and best friend plus Adam's taking a liking to you as well."

I shot Eli a confused look.

"Not like that, he looks to you as a friend. What I'm trying to say is you're important to both of us."

"Thank you Eli."

"You're welcome now can you try not to get hurt tonight?"

"I'll try."

Eli hugged me for a few minutes.

"Need a ride home?"

"Sure I'd like that."

I hopped in Morty and Eli drove off. It didn't take long for us to get to my house because I don't live that far from the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli asked as I exited

"I have class with you don't I?" I responded with a lopsided smile.

Eli chuckled "Guess I will."

I shut the door and walked up to my house.

**_Sink in anger, fountains forming _**

**_Spills like thunder to what we're holding _**

**_Sleep forever now my darling _**

**_I won't dwell on heaven's calling_**

I walked in to find my dad at the bar drinking a beer. I knew nothing good can come from his.

"I-I'm home dad." I muttered

I watched as my dad stood up and looked at me.

"You know your mother left because of you right?" My dad asked moments later

"Y-yes sir." I said knowing he's drunk and that she said she loved me and she'd come back for me soon, but not saying when soon was.

I watched as the man who was supposed to be my dad slowly walked over to me, I could see the anger in his eyes. He stood above me and slouched over me his face turning almost evil, then he hit me causing me to fall on the floor.

I spit out blood from my mouth and felt him kick me in the ribs. He picked me up by my short hair and tossed me into the wall.

"You're a disgrace, you're nothing, you've ruined my life now, I was forced to take care of you by myself for almost eight years. I blame you." He spat

After what felt like a life time of beatings I now lay on the floor my face covered in my own blood. I can't move, I'm so sore.

"You can get up now." He spat

I laid there unable to move and he picked me up by my arm bringing me to my feet and leaned me against the wall.

"Now you're standing go to your room before I get angry with you again and I'll leave your dinner in front of the door."

I wobbled to my room and fell asleep for a few hours after I did homework.

"Dinner." my dad yelled through the door.

"Ok." I replied

I stood up off of my bed, put my ear against the door, waited till I heard the downstairs TV go on, and picked up the container that sat in front of my door with my nice hot dinner inside of it and my fork on top as well as my glass of iced tes. I bought my dinner in my room, sat on my bed and started to eat.

After I ate my dinner, I put my empty glass, food container, and fork out front of my door, laid back down and fell asleep.

**_Drive into the stake, secrets of his "compassion" _**

**_A perfect escape, like hell you'll list your reasons_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and rolled out of bed, I looked in the mirror for the first time after yesterdays beating. My face was badly bruised, I had a deep gash on my right cheekbone, a few scattered cuts, and a few on my forehead. I couldn't even do my make up because of the cuts and the gash. I didn't even bother to get dressed I just walked downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the table with his news paper eating some toast. I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Dad do I really have to go to school looking like this?"

I watched my dad's facial expression turn from shocked to saddened.

"I'm so sorry I can't believe I caused you so much hurt I don't mean to it's just that I get angry and take it out on you-"

"Dad just tell me if I can stay home." I groaned

"Of course I'll take care of you once I get done work. I promise no drinking, you can even have lunch with a friend."

"I'll be fine."

"Well I'm going to work and again I'm sorry."

My dad kissed me on the head as he left. I know he might be sorry now, but he's just going to hurt me more later.

My day was spent watching TV shows, eating, and sleeping. I woke up at the sound to someone knocking at the door. I didn't think first before I opened it.

"Clare what the hell happened to you?" Eli asked

"I fell down the steps again trying to impress my mom and dad by proving that I can run down them, but as you can guess it didn't turn out like I had imagined."

Eli barged in and started to bandage me up and I got a call from my dad saying he'll be home later sometime, but not mentioning when. Eli chose to stay with me until my dad got home.

"So what movie now Blue Eyes?" Eli asked

"Well it's eight and I have a feeling my dad will come home soon."

Not a moment later my dad came tripping in through the door drunk.

_**Sink in anger, fountains forming **_

**_Spills like thunder to what we're holding _**

**_Sleep forever now my darling_ **

**_I won't dwell on heaven's calling_**

"Dad you're drunk." I announced as I tried to help him off the floor. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Eli and thanks for keeping me company after school."

"It was no problem you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm sure."

I watched Eli go and started to tug more on my dad who ended up throwing me on the couch.

"Don't touch me." He snickered

"Fine I won't." I stated coldly

"Good girl."

I watched my dad walk over to me I could see the hate in his eyes, I knew I was done for.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hit me tonight?"

"I changed my mind." my dad sneered as his hand came across my face causing me to fall.

Moments later I felt myself being thrown into a cabinet and I screamed out in pain as I felt some objects going into my back as I fell to the floor."

"Stand up you whimp." My dad spat

"I can't it hurts too much."

"That's not pain I'll show you pain."

I started to cry as I was being kicked repeatedly I could feel my mouth fill up with blood, but I wasn't being kicked in the mouth. My dad continued kicking me and the more he did the more I bled, I look around and I'm now in a pool of my own blood. Moments later I notice I'm not being kicked. My eyes start to drift shut as I hear sirens ring everywhere.

**_Sink in anger, fountains forming _**

**_Spills like thunder to what we're holding_**

**_Sleep forever now my darling _**

**_I won't dwell on heaven's calling_**

"She's losing consciousness." I heard someone say as my eyes started to flutter open. "Stay with us we'll help you." I nodded and looked around unable to speak. I noticed I'm in an ambulance and I'm in a ton of pain. I fell asleep again.

I woke up to monitors and in pain. Adam's sitting besides me crying as well as Alli, and Eli.

"I'm sorry." I said holding out a shaking hand as I cry. All three of them grabbed it. "It's getting harder for me to breathe." I said between deep breaths.

"Clare please don't leave us." Alli sobbed I noticed all three of them gripped me tighter.

Eli moved to my bed. "I'm sorry I left you with your dad when he was drunk."

"It's not your fault Eli, I would've kicked you out." I breathed heavily "It's his fault."

Eli's hand graced my cheek and I leaned into his touch and nuzzled against it. Soon my pain started to go away.

"Just know I love you all." I said weakly "Eli I've loved you since you since I met you." I confessed

Eli crushed his lips over mine in a sweet passionate kiss, our tears mixing together.

"Stay with me Clare, forever I won't let you go back there."

"Eli let her go, heaven's calling her you can see her skin glowing." Alli sobbed Adam cried more as well as Eli.

"We know he hit you and he's in jail." Alli announced I nodded.

"Eli can I have one last kiss?" I asked

Eli kissed me even more passionately than before.

"I love you Clare." He sobbed

"I love you too." I sobbed back "I love all three of you and I wish things were different now." My breathing started to become even harder and my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Beautiful Remains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or BVB **

**A/N: This is a continuation of "Heaven's Calling" it's Eli's POV and explains how he is dealing with Clare's death. **

* * *

_**We gather here to sing for you, the words you've written**_

_**Each bloodshot beauty still rings true, from violent crashes**_

Clare's funeral hurt me more than Julia's, possibly because I've loved Clare though we never dated because I was too shy to ask her out. We kissed a lot through out our time together even Cece and Bullfrog loved her. I even wore a suit with a tie, button up, the works.

"Baby boy I'm so sorry." Cece said

"Thanks mom." I said looking down.

I started to cry as people comforted me mainly everyone thinking Clare and I dated, I'm still shocked that she had feelings for me, then after confessing our feelings to each other she dies. I feel like I'm a shell of my former self.

"How are you holding up son?"

"Dad I feel empty. I don't feel like me anymore it's like I'm numb and I've never felt like this."

"Not even after Julia?" Cece asked

I shook my head and tears started to fall. I stood up in the middle of the ceremony and walked to Clare's open casket.

_**Gently rest your weary head **_

_**What you've lived for is now dead**_

Clare looked like a beautiful glistening angel, she was in a baby blue dress it had white buttons down it, ruffled sleeves that had white elastic at the bottom, a white circular collar folded over from her neck and she seemed so peaceful, her lips were soft and pink, her hair was curly with a yellow head band in it. I cried as I rubbed her cheek.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you always and forever you're my world even in death I still love you Clare." I whispered.

"That's so sweet sweetie." my mom whispered startling me since I wasn't aware she was there.

_**Goodnight(Whoa-ho-ho, whoa-ho-ho)**_

_**Goodbye(Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho)**_

_**A soul surrender**_

I watched as they buried my girlfriend, she was the girl whom I've made out with for the past seven months because we were both too afraid to admit we were dating, hell the whole school knew we were dating, but we just didn't admit it and it pisses me off now. I know it's not normal, but who's to say what normal really is. All I know is the girl I loved more than anyone is dead and I had the chance to stop it, but didn't.

_**This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday**_

_**Now death has come to claim your beautiful remains**_

My love for Clare was always there no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I believe she knew I loved her just like I've always known she loved me, but stupid me I let my denial take over. If her father were here I'd kill him for killing her.

I went to sleep that night with dreams of Clare in my mind I woke up screaming and crying quite a bit through out the night. I wasn't used to this when Julia died I slept, I did my best to eat, I did my best to go on. Now that Clare's gone I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about her when I'm awake and it fucking hurts.

_**I'll strike the match to set you off, and watch you glisten**_

_**Our loves in time a single loss, and never listen**_

_**Gently rest your weary head**_

_**What you've lived for is now dead**_

School sucked there was a memorial there built for Clare. Everyone placed flowers against her locker, there were pictures there of her the biggest one was her and I from a dance we were voted as king and queen, she stood in front of me, wrapped my arms around her, and entwined our fingers as my hands rested on her stomach, both of us were smiling. I kissed my fingers and placed them on her picture.

"She was happiest when she was with you." Alli sobbed from besides me

I felt a few tears shed from my eyes. "Thanks Alli." I sobbed I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and Alli hugged me.

"I miss her Eli, I miss her terribly and even worse my boyfriend doesn't understand what I'm going through." Alli said as she hugged me I hugged her back and cried.

"I miss her more than anyone will ever know, I haven't met anyone like Clare, she was my world I'd would've done anything for her given the chance. Alli I don't know how to deal." I couldn't believe I confided in Alli.

"Eli what about Julia?" She asked as she pulled away

"I loved Clare more so it hurts a lot more. I know we've never actually dated or anything, but it's still the same we spent the eight months together making out, falling for each other, and the whole while we were too afraid to confess."

"Eli I've always considered you as Clare's boyfriend if that helps any and so did Clare I know because she told me she even said you bought her gifts and like I've said before 'If it looks like a boyfriend, acts like a boyfriend, its a boyfriend'. I know how much you loved her I could see it in your eyes. I still can."

"Alli I don't know what to do with out her."

"Me either."

I opened my locker and out fell a bottle of pills. I picked them up and put them away. School ended early for everyone as a way to remember Clare. All the teachers were upset, there were even prayers said I never even knew how many lives one fifteen year-old could touch she was a wonderful blessing to us all.

_**Goodnight(Whoa-ho-ho, whoa-ho-ho)**_

_**Goodbye(Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho)**_

_**A soul surrender**_

After school I drove to Clare's grave and talked to her for a while. I even grabbed a blanket and pillow from Morty and fell asleep on her grave just to make sure nothing happened to her grave. I woke up a few hours later and went home, but I put a warning on her tombstone first letting people know not to mess up her grave.

_**This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday**_

_**Now death has come to claim your beautiful remains**_

I don't know how to get over Clare, honestly I don't see the point in it. I guess when her dad killed her, he killed me too, just not physically. I was left to finish the job.

_**Here in this room is what we must do**_

I decided to write a suicide not and instead wrote "Fuck Romeo and Juliet! We're Sid and Nancy!" really big on one piece of paper knowing my parents would get it, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I wrote another note saying I was at the hospital where it all ended. I took my bottle of sleeping pills out of my room, a bottle of water from the fridge, and hopped in Morty and started to drive off. I took a bottle of sleeping pills about a block away from the hospital and chased them with a bottle of water. I pulled into the front entrance of the hospital and started to fall asleep.

_**This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday**_

_**Now death has come to claim your beautiful remains**_

I closed my eyes and immediately seen Clare reaching for me as my breathing started to get heavier I grabbed her hands and went with her.

_**This love will set you free from thoughts of yesterday**_

_**Now death has come to claim your beautiful remains**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sid and Nancy- If you don't know them look them up because I could go on forever about the two. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
